newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
The Package is in the Open
is the fifth episode of the series. Synopsis As Donut, who the Blues assume is Sarge (as both wear red armor), escapes with the flag, Church fires at him with a sniper rifle, missing each time. Church then orders Tucker to cut Donut off by using the teleporter; when Tucker fails to emerge on the other side, Church pursues on foot. Meanwhile, having heard the rifle shots, Grif eventually spots Church chasing Donut and decides to back up his teammate with the Warthog. Transcript Church: Let me get this straight. You gave that guy...our flag. Rookie: Is that bad? Church: Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole God damn base? Tucker: There, there he is. Church: Where... oh, yeah, oh, I got him. He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs. Tucker: He must be one smart son of a bitch. Scene changes to Donut looking around the canyon Donut: Oh, man, I am so freakin' lost. Where the hell is the base? Scene changes back to blue base Church: Oh, shit... Hey Tucker, look at his armor. It's Red. Tucker: Oh man, that means it's their Sergeant. Church: Well, that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defences. Rookie: Uh you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing. Tucker: Yeah, okay, well let's take him out then. Church: Roger that. Okay, say goodnight Sarge. Church shoots all of his sniper bullets, each of which miss. Donut: Son of a bitch! Scene turns back to blue base Church: Aw crap. Tucker: ... Church: ...what? Tucker: You're really not very good with that thing, are you. Donut: (Shouting at blue base and waving flag) Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!? Tucker: Oh great, now he's taunting us. That's just embarassing. Church: Alright, that's it, I've had it. Rookie, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter, we'll cut him off at the pass. Rookie: Right! Church: Tucker, you ready? Let's go. Tucker: There is no way I'm going through that thing. Church: Tucker, we don't have time for this. Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work? Tucker: I don't know, why would they give us a tank that noone can drive? Church: We already tested the teleporter, remember? Tucker: We threw rocks through it! Church: Yeah, and, so what? The rocks came out the other side, didn't they? Tucker: Yeah, but they were all hot, and covered with black stuff. Church: Oh, so I guess that's what this is all about then, you're afraid of a little black stuff. Tucker: Yes. I am. I am afraid of black stuff. Church: Tucker, I almost hate to do this to you. (raising his gun to Tucker) Tucker: You wouldn't... Church: You know, I look at it this way: either A, we go through there, and get the flag back, or B, we stay here, and I get to kill you. Either way, I win. Tucker: For the record, I want you to know, rocks aren't people. Church: Duly noted. Now get in there. Tucker: Crap... Alright. One, two... Tucker runs through and doesn't appear on the other side Rookie: ...Huh, he didn't come out the other side... Church: Yeeeaaaahhhhh, I've uh, I've decided I'm not gonna use the teleporter. Church runs off the base and starts to chase Donut Church: Okay, Rookie, you stay here! I'll be back with the flag! Cut to red base Simmons: I still have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't hear any shots. Grif: *sigh* I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like bam, bam, bam. Simmons: Wait a second, that's only three bams. Grif: Bam. (sees Donut with the flag) Wait a second, we've got a blue guy on the move out there. Simmons: Where's he headed? Grif: Oh crap... It... it's Donut. And he's got something... (zooms in, sees it's the flag) It looks like... Simmons, get the Warthog. Simmons: Heh, you mean the Puma? Grif: Yeah, keep making jokes. That'll win the war. Video